Pray
by Stardust4
Summary: The feelings of the Resident Evil 5 characters expressed in this beautiful song "Pray".


**I was hearing the song Pray of Resident Evil 5 and I feel like writing this one shot. I think this song is so emotional and since music is everything to me I wanted to write what this song make me feel.**

**Jill´s POV **_When dark days came to us, we found no heaven or escape._

My work was to infect some africans with uroboros...

Kijuju used to be a happy village, they could never think that this would happen to them. When they first got infected with las plagas, their beloves tried to kill them, their own family tried to kill them.

While the days passed all this land became full of death, the ones that managed to survived tried to escape but they couldn´t, I could feel their desperation, their... sadness. I arrived to the village and when they saw me, the few survivors came to me as if I was come to save them.

I told one of them that if I injected him with uroboros he will be saved, he trusted me... and he followed me to one of the houses. I injected him and waited for his reaction with uroboros, suddenly all this black things like worms came out of him, he tried to touch me but I didn´t let him, I left the room and in front of me there was a woman who implored me for help, I... I just pushed her, she fell on the ground and looked at me with her worried eyes... I... I really wanted to help her but I walked away.

I heard a scream and looked again at the woman... she had been killed by the uroboros monster, other villagers tried to help her, I could see that they were crying... others were praying...

I hoped that they at least could be now in heaven... everyone was going to die... and it was my fault...

**Villager´s POV **_All our prayers go unanswered, to take away this fear within, our screams shake this stained land._

When my mother was killed by that big monster with horrible worms I ran to my house, now... I was the only one alive because all my family died out there. I hide inside a big closet that was of my father, inside there was an altar with candles.

I could hear a lot of screams outside my house, those screams really scared me, my mother always told me that when someone that you loved died you need to offer him a prayer. I closed my eyes and then I began to pray for my mother and my whole family, while I was praying I stopped hearing the screams.

When I finished my pray someone opened the door, I felt so frightened, all I could see were hands, and the screams returned again... I fell on the floor and the hands were hurting me all the place was so dark to see... then I felt inside my mouth somekind of creature and the last thing I saw was blood...

**Wesker´s POV **_Our souls have been stripped bare, can madness be the only cure?_

I couldn´t believe it, I had the right to become a god... no, I was a god now, all thanks to Valentine. "This new world is thanks to you!" I spoke full of happiness, I felt so excited while Jill was inside a prision cell.

"I can do whatever I want!" I screamed, I could feel euphoria growing inside my body. Jill looked at me coldly, I retuned the look to her "The world will be recreated by me, there will be no more wars" I spoke proudly.

"We live in a world full of shit... but can your madness be the only cure?" She asked me. It wasn´t madness... She made me angry.

It was time to play being a god so I decided that it was time to put Jill the P30 device. I opened her cell and approcched to her, I could see anger in her eyes "Now you will stop being Jill Valentine, I´ll be your new soul and you will be my new body" I said to her...

**Jill´s POV **_Even death is no respite from all this pain, our worldly plight. When we will see heaven´s light?_

I fell with Wesker, the last thing I heard was Chris screaming my name. We hit hard the ground, I felt my bones breaking... I could also hear them.

"Damn you..." Wesker spoke with a weak voice, no... Wesker survived... even I survived for now...but I began to feel sleepy, my eyes were closing, all the pain was dissapearing, I guess I was about to die... at least Chris was fine I thought and then I closed my eyes and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes and all I could see was white "Am I in heaven?" I muttered.

"No..." I heard someone´s voice then my eyes got used to the light and I could see a woman. "Hello Jill Valentine, I am Excella Gionne and believe me this is not heaven" She spoke, I felt tears in my eyes, I could´t believe that this was happening.

"This is the hell for you, you´ll only feel pain... and you will see the death of all your friends!" She said. "Chris..." I muttered.

**Chris´POV **_I think of you whenever a bell tolls, if I tell your tale will this pain cease?_

I couldn´t believe my eyes, Jill was alive! I felt happiness when I saw her picture in the data base. Since she died I felt so sad, I thought that I´ll die too... when I saw her falling from the window I felt a big part of me falling with her.

Now that I was in Africa I couldn´t let myself down even with all the pain I was having I couldn´t give up. When we found Delta team dead, again the pain was swallowing me but always the image of Jill was inside my head, I had to continue.

I really missed her, I needed to see her, to touch her, to talk with her; she was my partner and... I needed her.

I looked at Sheva it looked that she was giving up. When we destroyed that big monster she came with me I guess because she just couldn´t return now.

Sheva was suffering too but I couldn´t let me be like her. We were in this big lake, maybe I could feel better if I told her about what happened to Jill. But somehow I got this bittersweet feeling that made me not to talk about Jill.

"What happened to your partner?" Sheva asked me, now it was the time to let go my pain... "Jill and I..."

**Sheva´s POV **_For I pray for tempest tossed lost souls, eternal sleep is where you find true peace._

"This is for our fallen brothers..." I spoke when we killed Wesker, I could see all the souls of our comrades that were trapped now flying free, they will rest in peace.

We arrived at the base and we made a funeral for all our comrades and villagers. Since we couldn´t find all the bodies we put crosses and candles around the base, we put candles all over the base too.

The night came and outside the base looked beautiful because all the candles and because the sky was full of stars. Josh and I made our last prayer for all of them, all our comrades and all our people had found the true peace.

I was happy but at the same time I was crying...

**Well that´s it. Please write some reviews and I think that you should hear the song if you hadn´t listened it and let me know what the song make you feel or make you think. Have a nice day!**


End file.
